Ninjago: What am I Reading?
by valagator
Summary: The Ninja have discovered fanfiction! Will these stories spark some ships, or will they tear the gang apart? Could be a oneshot, depends on what you want! (Greenflame, Bruiseshipping) Don't flame, if you don't like it, that sucks for you. NOT AN ORIGINAL IDEA, JUST ORIGINAL PLOT FOR ALL YOU JERKS OUT THERE
1. Well this is New!

Yo! Much update such wow! I'd like to thank OtakuDemonOfBlue, Samiam2468, Kairocksrainbow, and all my other fanfiction friends for inspiring this chapter!

* * *

"Hey guys, look at this!" Dareth says excitedly, waving his phone in the air like the crazy guy he is .  
"We don't care about Donald Trump flappy bird, Dareth." I grumble, sitting on the couch and putting my arm over my tired face.  
"IT WILL BE THE FUTURE LLOYD GARMADON!" He announces, quite loudly I might add, but then composes himself. "No, it's about you guys!" Now I'm interested. The others and I crowd around Dareth, eager to see what has happened.  
"It's called fanfiction, and you guys are all over it!" Dareth says with glee.  
"What does that even mean?" Kai asks, yawning.  
"It sounds weird." Cole says, losing interest.  
"Go on it yourselves, just search fanfiction ninjago." Dareth tells us, then sits back in his leather chair. I roll my eyes and take out my green IPhone, and open safari along with everyone else. I search the words, and click on the link that says 'Ninjago fanfiction Archive' and look at what comes up.  
"It appears to be a writing website for novices." Zane says.  
"Yeah, obviously. I'm going to click on one and read it." Jay says. I look through the page until something catches my eye. 'Ninjago:Faded' by OtakuDemonOfBlue is the title. The description is _'Being a ninja is great, isn't it? Well, not for Kai, he's going through a tough time. He thinks that nobody understands or cares. He is slowly changing for the worse... Hopefully, Lloyd shows him that he isn't alone (Rated M...blah blah blah... Greenflame, self harm, etc.)_  
What is this? What is greenflame? Is Kai ACTUALLY self harming?  
"Hey Kai?" I call over to him.  
"What's up, green machine?" He asks, laughing and ruffling my already messy blonde hair.  
"Are you self harming?" The smile melts off of Kai's face.  
"N-No. Why would you think that?" He asks nervously. I show him the description. "It's just a story, Lloyd." Though he doesn't look any more relaxed about it.  
"What's greenflame? The author made it seem pretty important." I say, clicking on the title so the full story appeared. Before reading, I see that the others are mesmerized by their stories, too. Cole looks angry, Jay looks confused, Nya looks happy, and Zane just looks stoic. Kai is still looking over my shoulder.  
"Let's do it." I say, starting to read.

.,.11 chapters later.,.

I'm in absolute awe. Kai's mouth is hanging open. Wow.  
"So I guess we know what greenflame is, now." I laugh nervously.  
"Yeah..." Kai says quietly.  
"That is some messed up shit." I whisper.  
"No kidding... Though I kinda wanna read another one..." Kai says, pulling out his red phone and sitting next to me. I try to find another story. I find one called 'Real Life' by Valagator and read it. It's really good! The next one I find is by Samiam2468 and it's called 'How to live the wrong way:a Kaia story' I just can't stop reading these. Until my phone dies. I take that as a cue, and get up.  
The others are still reading their stories, and they are really sucked in. I walk behind the couch and look over Kai's shoulder to see what he's reading. I see the title, it's 'Ninjago: A Jump Back into Time!' By OtakuDemonOfBlue again.  
"Kai!" I say into his ear, startling him.  
"Yeah?" He asks.  
"What do you think about this... greenflame stuff..." I ask nervously. He blushes as bright as his fire and looks me in the eyes.  
"I kinda.." His voice goes quiet "like it..." He finishes, smiling at me. I smile back at him.  
"JAY!" Both Kai and I look up when Cole calls out.  
"What?" The Lightning ninja answers.  
"I found this thing called bruise shipping..." Cole says. Kai and I look at eachother and bust out laughing.  
"What's so funny!" Jay asks, throwing a pillow at each of us.  
"Oh you'll see!" I say.  
"It appears that P.I.X.A.L and I are in a... Ship?" Zane says.  
"You know, guys, I think I like this fanfiction thing. Maybe I'll trust Dareth more often!" Kai says.  
"Not!" I say after, and we both start laughing. I fall onto the couch, right onto Kai's lap. I stay there though, it's actually pretty comfortable.  
I look up at his smiling face. I whisper to him "Maybe these greenflame shippers are into something." He smiles and nods. And that is how fanfiction brought a family even closer.

* * *

Had this idea at 10:00 at night and thought it was cute! Btw all the writers and stories I mentioned in here are real, and you should read them! These are my favorites! Anyway...  
PEACE AND PIZZA! (New sign off since I got tired or BEAST OUT!)


	2. The Internet doesnt take kindly to ships

The internet doesn't take kindly to shipping

/request by breathlessly in ecstasy/

A/N/

OH MY GOSH THE SECOND I SAW YOUR REQUEST I HAD TO WRITE IT! I totally agree these OCs are ruining my life legit. I tried writing a story with and OC and I regretted it immediately XD. This is pretty much an expansion of my other story... yeah. I GOTCHU FAM! I randomly came up with this title, and I loved it so much. Even though it doesn't really work with the story, I found it so funny I had to use it. It was too good to waste XD! Maybe this note is a little too long.. Nah.

(Takes place in a universe where I actually finish "Alone")

/

Okay, let me just put it out there. The bounty is boring as hell when we don't have a mission.

So when Dareth came into the room requesting us to read that "fanfiction," I had no better idea than to just suck it up and read it with the rest of the team.

I followed his instructions and went to the website, and just scrolled through. Nothing really caught my eye though.

I looked up to see my team engrossed in what they were reading. Kai and Lloyd are blushing and looking at eachother, having what looks to be a pretty awkward conversation. I smile. They look pretty in love. But, you didn't hear that from me, of course.

I return my attention to my black-cased phone, and continue scrolling through the archive. I yawn... nothing here really has to do with me, much.

"Greenflame, Jaya... Pixane...I guess I'm not in any ships" I whisper to myself, smirking. I don't know why I find myself happy at that, I guess it just makes me content with being alone, even if someone has already caught my eye...

I glance over at Jay, who has a steady blush rising in his cheeks, and a dorky, nervous smile on his face as he reads.

I smile and press on, looking to see if my name pops up anywhere. After a bit more scrolling, and actually clicking on and reading some of one, I find it. The dreaded story with a fitting description. "Alone"

 _"He's been here all his life. Wandering the city, trying not to cause mass destruction. He doesn't know if anyone else out there is like him, but he doesn't want to take any chances. Uncontrollable powers, no family, no one. He is truly alone. That is, until he saves the life of a certain blue eyed redhead... (Bruiseshipping. AU. No hate.) Updated every 2 weeks"_

Bruiseshipping... I haven't seen that one before. I cautiously click on the story and start reading it. After the first chapter, it's pretty clear who the ship is.

"JAY" I yell across the room while a blush starts coming onto my cheeks.

"What?" He asks, scarcely looking up from what he's reading.

"I found this thing called Bruiseshipping..." I say. The words hardly leave my mouth before Kai and Lloyd start laughing hysterically, obviously at our expense.

"What's so funny?" Jay asks, with a confused, yet defensive manner.

"Oh, you'll see!" Lloyd says, ominously. I shoot him a dirty look, but I don't think he sees it as he's in the midst of falling *cough* not so *cough* gracefully into Kai's red-clad lap. They continue their laughter though. Lloyd makes no move to get off of Kai's lap, and Kai doesn't seem to want him to get up. Something obvious happened between them while reading the story...

I steal a glance at Jay, who is smiling at our friend's happiness. I set my resolve, rise, and walk over to where he's sitting, and kneel next to the chair, phone in hand.

"Okay, I don't know what this is, but whatever it is, I feel like we should probably face it together." I explain to him. He nods, his reddish bangs falling into his face. He unconsciously pushes them away. His blue eyes crackle with electricity as he takes my phone and holds it in front of him, leaving me to lean over his shoulder to read, much as Lloyd did to Kai.

The story starts off in my character's point of view, as an orphaned homeless boy (wow, great concept for a story) where I save Jay's life, and start running into him coincidentally. The more I read, especially of my character's point of view, the more I see how close the character is to myself. Scared of my power and hurting others, loving art... loving Jay.

Jay has a blush on his cheeks when we finish the last uploaded chapter, and we just stay silent for a moment.

"So..." He says, his voice cracking a little bit. "I guess we know what Bruiseshipping is, now." He says, meekly. I laugh sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say to him. His blue eyes meet my emerald ones, and we start laughing. Without a word, he just stands up, and presses his lips to mine. I gasp in surprise, and he pulls back. I'm vaguely aware of my other friends cheering behind me.

"I-I didn't think..." I stutter. Jay is smiling brightly, with a rosy blush dusted over his pale and freckled face.

"Well, now you know." He cuts me off, and kisses me again, with an innocent light that I love to feel. There is nothing erotic or lust filled about it. It's just a kiss of love and respect. And I return it as well as I can.

"Well it's about time." Kai smirks with Lloyd resting comfortably in his arms.

"Same goes for you." I say to them. They both blush sheepishly.

"I guess we're all taken now." Zane pipes up. We all laugh breathily.

"Fanfiction really does bring us together." Jay laughs, intertwined in my arms. I hug him tighter.

"Yeah, it does."


End file.
